


擱淺地帶SHALLOW

by shimodesu



Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brotherly Bonding, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimodesu/pseuds/shimodesu
Summary: 多了一個人的逃亡，是更好還是更糟。（IUO無料）





	1. Chapter 1

（一）

其實他一直知道，他親愛的小吉米躲在荒蕪的美墨邊界，帶著一個似乎是一年前殺了一票變種人和人類的糟老頭（原諒他從未認真看過新聞）跟那個曾經替阿卡利那間破公司獵捕同類的追蹤者。曾是殺敵無數、可說藐視眾生的戰場英雄則當起了隨傳隨到的出租禮車司機，奔波在街頭小巷中，只求最基本的溫飽。  
男人每週會挑二、三天偷偷開車跟著他的小吉米，看那些愚蠢無知的普通人類進出那台被他視為命一樣重要的加長禮車——滿身銅臭味的商人、喝醉酒的青少年們、胭脂味過重的準新娘；然後在小狼打瞌睡時看顧那台寶貝禮車，不讓那些手腳骯髒的小混混靠近半步。剩下幾天他會挑一天去花市買些他完全不知道名字的花草，再偷偷開車到邊界上那個破舊的大水塔附近，趁全身包緊緊的白子不注意時悄悄溜進去（不太容易，但總能找到方法），把東西全丟上裡面的桌台照點日光燈，順便陪那個被他弟弟藏在裡面的糟老頭聊上兩句。

老頭子每次都很開心看到他，在每句看似毫無意義的胡言亂語的語尾都會忍不住上揚。他陪著他一起拿著小剪刀修剪多餘的枝葉，並用加滿的水壺替那些在荒漠中少見的翠綠解渴。  
「你為什麼從不告訴羅根？他會很開心看到你的。」老頭有時會在一連串無意義的廣告詞和四處亂竄的輪椅中插進這個有點尖銳的問題，他從一開始的訝異到後來的大笑出聲僅過了十幾秒的時間。不只笑自己太過看輕這顆地球上最危險的腦袋，也笑自己居然淪落到需要被老人家關心的地步。低著頭，臉上那抹笑霎時多了幾分落寞，男人的眼底也多了一些深不可測的情緒。  
「別傻了，他不會喜歡看到我出現在這兒的。」有著利爪的男人輕輕劃過木頭桌面，留下幾道幾不可見的溝痕和一點木屑。老人從另一頭操控輪椅到他身邊，伸手拿過剩一半的水壺，繼續他剛才的動作，卻在下一秒被抓住手腕。  
永遠，不要，讀我的心。他在腦海裡對老人大喊，我不是那個懦弱的傢伙，給我他媽的滾出去。扭過頭直視那雙理應渾濁卻在一瞬間顯得清澈的眼睛，得到一個輕蔑的笑。  
誰懦弱了，維多？腦子裡的聲音如此清晰，男人摀住耳朵，卻怎麼都擋不住輪椅上老人越發強大的腦波。

是誰不敢面對了？

老人表情痛苦的大聲哀號，較之前強大的腦波抑制每個人的一舉一動，維多不知道影響範圍究竟有多廣，更別說想像水塔附近生物的死相。他半癱軟在地上，勉為其難的伸手抓起床頭櫃上的針筒，直接朝輪椅把手上顫抖的胳膊用力扎下去。兩人同時恢復呼吸，維多用力粗喘著，貪婪的把空氣重新帶入肺裡。勉強抬頭看了眼輪椅上的老人，斜歪著的頭緊閉雙眼，就連呼吸都顯得困難。男人伸手探向老人脖子上的脈搏，還沒死。  
「查爾斯！」  
呼喊老人名字的男聲隨著沙沙的腳步聲靠近，維多低下頭，讓自己躲在另一頭的陰影中，並希望等等出現的傢伙的鼻子突然失靈，或突然死掉，或……總之不要發現他就行。  
鐵門被推開，發出尖銳的金屬摩擦聲，維多屏住呼吸，靜靜的等待著接下來的一切。

「你是不是又忘記吃藥了？等羅根回來我一定要跟他說這件事，劑量根本不夠——」腳步聲透露男人急急忙忙的走近查爾斯的床榻，他從影子的動作看見白子檢查剛才他拿過的針筒，似乎計算著這次施打的劑量對老人家是否足夠。但很快又被一陣胡言亂語給吸過注意力。  
「我很好！但我餓了，非常餓。」  
「我想吃正常的食物！這又是甚麼！」  
白子一臉難看的追上又駕駛著輪椅滿屋子繞的查爾斯，把他和他的輪椅重新安置在唯一的燈光旁，然後放上剛才一併拿進來的燕麥粥，說是食物還不如說是一坨詭異的灰色半固體。

「你知道是什麼，剛剛有其他人在這邊嗎？你怎麼能自己控制了？」「我他媽的沒事！」  
「最好是。」  
沒有理會老人的脾氣，卡利班逕自整理了滿桌子的髒亂和散落的盆栽，然後重新將半空的針筒注滿藥物。  
「幫我和羅根一個忙，記得吃藥，當我求你了查爾斯。」男人的聲音裡盡是絕望，肩膀垂下的樣子很是頹廢，和往日的樣子差得多了。維多目送他重新拉緊身上隔絕日照的衣物，拿起鐵盤後推開門離開。鐵門再一次被關上，碰的一聲，把陽光、沙漠和所有的一切隔絕在這個破水塔之外。


	2. Chapter 2

（二）

老頭跟他叨絮有關新變種人出現的事也才不過幾天，他就聽聞掠奪者的裝甲車出現在荒漠的道路上。不管過了多久，他的弟弟還是如此擅長給自己和身旁所有人惹一堆狗屁麻煩出來。他動用了所有關係去打聽消息，正準備出發去警告那群老弱婦孺時，卻傳來另一個他們早已開車逃亡的謠言，還帶著其中一個新變種人。  
真有趣，小吉米還是變回那個自以為是的緊身衣英雄了。

他驅車回到邊境藏身處，地上的殘肢斷臂早被空中盤旋著的禿鷹啃蝕大半，那些動物的動作就像華爾街的混帳們在搶錢時一樣快，空氣中的那股腥臭味堪比記憶中的任何一場戰爭一般熟悉可及。男人把擋路的屍塊踢到一旁，卻發現好幾道不屬於他認知中的二爪爪痕。  
不禁冷笑一聲，看來他太過小看Transigen計劃可以達成的實驗成果。這應該是他的實驗品姪子（還是姪女？）留下的痕跡吧，腥臭味之外的淡淡奶香八成也是那孩子的，真不愧是他們家的血脈，還在喝奶就比那不成材的小吉米優秀多了。  
可現在顯然不是稱讚孩子的好時機，尤其他連那孩子的影子都還沒看到。他相信帶著老人和小孩的羅根沒法跑太快太遠，可追著他們跑的掠奪者也不是好惹的，看這滿地金屬殘骸和不遠處被撞出一個缺口的圍欄就知道。  
窩在白宮辦公室裡的那個金髮混蛋肯定會很開心的把摧毀邊境圍牆這項罪名冠在墨西哥人頭上，反正墨西哥也被他視作眼中釘夠久了。

路上的輪胎痕跡因為時間淡去了不少，即便追蹤技巧優秀如他還是沒辦法順利辨別去向。維多煩躁的踢了腳下那顆小石子，它滾了兩三圈後又被風吹著跳了幾下。他得想想現在該怎麼辦，總不能一直待在這鬼地方。  
他開了一段路才找到逕自佇立在路旁的公共電話，確認能撥外國電話後沒有多想，手指就按了一串號碼撥出。尖銳的指甲跟著等待的聲音敲著機器敲了快兩分鐘，電話另一頭終於在他要掛上話筒前接了起來。  
「忙嗎？」「如果你是維多的話，對，我挺忙的。」  
「嘿，讓我說幾句。」在操著法國口音的男人掛斷電話前，他趕緊把目前推測出來的事情經過和阿卡利公司可能涉及整起事件的可能性全盤向電話另一頭說明。阿卡利牽涉到的幕後勢力有多麻煩他們都心裡有數，更別說他們替阿卡利做過的骯髒事可能產生的後果，還有阿卡利手上握有的東西。也大概是因為這樣，在他講完後另一頭沈默了一段時間。  
「他們做到了？」維多哼了一聲就當回答，他知道雷米想問什麼；電話另一頭傳來低低幾句法語，聽語氣八成脫離不了髒話這類的範疇。  
「韋德？有任何他的消息嗎？」「沒，但我想他會沒事。」毫不意外的聽見對於另一個人的詢問，除了以前他們倆的關係不錯之外，他們幾個的DNA也一直是阿卡利研究的重心，那個叫萊斯的傢伙可沒少用針頭在他們身上戳好幾個洞。但維多一點也不擔心，當時帶走韋德的可是那個自稱來自未來的半機器人，先不論真假，那人的身手確實不差。  
「是啊，他可是韋德．他媽的．威爾森。」話筒發出輕快的笑聲，維多似乎還聽見了另一個比較稚嫩的聲音問著牛奶在哪，看來雷米他們還算過得不糟。  
「知道了，幫我跟小狼問好。」「我若能找到他的話，也幫我跟銀髮小子打招呼。」掛上電話，男人用力的揉一把臉，他一點也不希望雷米和當初帶走的東西又會被牽扯進這一切，事情已經夠麻煩了。漫天的土黃填滿視野，連理應純淨的藍天都染上生命枯萎的色彩，只有彷彿是禿鷹的黑點在地平線附近停駐，列車劃過鐵軌呆板尖銳的摩擦聲竟是最接近活著的鼓動。

許久未見的迷惘和氣憤突地衝上心頭，他們究竟為什麼要躲？躲了一輩子，顛沛流離的在這個不曾真心接受他們的世界勉強過活，換來的和平和種族滅絕又有什麼意義？他從不能理解小吉米的想法，就算是好幾十年前最後那次並肩戰鬥也沒有任何幫助，本應順著自然演化站上食物鏈頂端的他們流落成現在這樣，自願跳進沒有盡頭的深淵，看著彼此隨著時間向下沉沒，他們本該擁有更多。  
也許那個半機器人當初說的是對的，這想法突如其來的盤踞了腦袋，他們做的一切都會影響未來的每分每刻，那些時刻又會經由某種層面影響著他們，試圖改變不是不可能，可需要犧牲的又比想像中還要多。  
維多緩緩走回破水塔，禿鷹們早就吃飽離開了，被啃食一空的白骨上還黏有一些血肉塊，空氣中甚至沒來得及彌漫那股記憶中模糊的腐臭。忍不住嫌惡的皺起眉，這些景象實在距離他太遠了，一時間居然還有點不習慣。

他是否也在時間的巨輪下被馴化成沒曾想過的他們？


	3. Chapter 3

（三）

「你會長大。」  
包覆四周的漆黑無止境蔓延，他試著邁開步伐往前跑，就像小時候那場意外發生後那樣拚命往前，這是他一直以來知道的唯一方法。

「你會遇到很多，沒有原因，但就是會傷害你的人。」  
向他襲來的聲音太過熟悉，充滿野心的低語較其他呢喃來得清晰，像是暗夜中的水妖那般在一潭濕黏的罪惡裡輕輕對他招手。

「不要回頭，不要浪費時間反駁他們，不要給他們任何機會和你有接觸。」  
一頭閃著銀光的紅眼巨蛇小心翼翼吐著信子，在他耳邊嘶嘶作響，反覆訴說那些被他拋諸腦後，沾滿血與悔恨的歷史；那顆吊在蛇尾巴上的蘋果有著妖艷的紅和浸過血的腐臭，卻隱約飄散一絲淡淡的甜膩。  
他不小心睡著了，他不應該睡著的。

「繼續往前走，有一天，他們會遠遠地被你拋在後頭。」  
猛地睜開眼，羅根粗喘得像是跑了好幾圈馬拉松，方才縈繞在夢裡的囈語仿佛還在耳邊、在他腦子裡的角落靜靜蟄伏著，準備在更好的時機掌控他的一切。

走到浴室掬了一把冷水洗臉，他從鏡子裡看見一個滿臉鬍渣、雙眼佈滿血絲的男人，疲倦、愧疚、悔恨，他未曾沒想過自己竟可以看起來如此殘破不堪，他應當是無堅不摧的。可事到如今，還有多少事是他曾預想過的？  
隨意拿了條毛巾把臉擦乾，他看了眼一旁剛從女孩背包裡拿出的東西，意外瞥見幾本封面上有著熟悉臉孔的漫畫，哼的笑了聲後拿了出去。  
他沒忍住自己對著女孩竟對虛構故事有所嚮往而生氣，原先坐在床上認真看著老電影的一老一小也才因為他的怒氣把注意力分給他。叮囑蘿拉一小時後再餵查爾斯兩顆藥，簡單安置好老人後才拉起外套出門，他卻還是沒把漫畫全放下。  
他隨意伸展了一下身體，心想屋子外的陽光是這個城市裡最誠實的存在，幾聲狗吠和遙遠的警鈴聲蓋不過來自賭場裡頭勝利的歡呼。羅根先把他們原本那台比自己還殘破不堪的加長禮車扔給一群青年，然後在附近找了間收現的車行，用過多的小費讓老闆娘替他在最低時間內搞定一台看起來很耐用的卡車。女人轉身去替他張羅，他回頭看見矗立在路邊的酒吧，沒在意招牌上有些熟悉的名字，詹姆斯只想在中午前把自己灌個爛醉，打發點時間，這大概是在這個城市最不困難的事了。  
羅根以為自己知道來這裡的目的，伸手推開酒吧的門，忽略這個自己下意識進了某人在信中提過能夠找到他的地方的事實。傳說中戰無不勝的金鋼狼終究還是和那些紅著眼在賭桌或角子機前揮霍的賭徒一樣，在這個充斥絕望的霓虹沙漠中尋求一絲渺茫的希望。

「哈囉親愛的弟弟。」羅根的戰鬥反射較以前退步了一點，甚至還不小心打翻了桌上的酒杯，在電視千篇一律的播報聲中發出一聲巨響。酒保聞聲轉頭看了看，滿臉橫肉裡藏著一雙銳利的眼，站在他身後的男人搖搖頭表示沒事。  
「我不管你想說什麼，閉嘴。」長嘆一口氣，然後把手中的液體一飲而盡。他的兄長沒有理會他的威脅，維多從以前就學不會讓步，沒理由在這幾十年的分離中就能學會。逕自拉開他左手邊的椅子坐了下來，熟稔的長指甲輕輕在木桌上敲著不成調的節奏。  
「你看起來比我想得還糟，小吉米。」「你看起來比我想得還好，看起來沒人能得到自己所想的。」維多聞言笑了笑，招手替他們倆又叫了一輪。酒保有些不甘願的轉開架上最便宜的威士忌，至少他還記得兩個人都不喜歡加冰。  
「他們怎麼樣，老頭跟那個孩子……」「女孩。」  
「姪女啊，她比你有種。」羅根低下頭，難得的揚起嘴角，好像不管日子過了多久，他狂妄的兄長就是永遠這個樣子。男人甚至有種回到剛打完一戰那時候的錯覺，那時的他們還不知何謂意見不合，總是被其他人笑稱為世上最致命的連體嬰。那些一起在酒吧裡喝的酒、唱的歌，甚至是一塊兒打的架，在巷弄陰影中意亂情迷卻刻骨銘心的吻，四目相對後的瞭然於心，都能算進他人生中最痛快的日子。  
「我沒想過還能見到你——」沒能好好說完話，咳嗽來得又急又凶，彷彿內臟都要被咳出來。維多面有難色的拍拍他的背，大概是沒想過會看見弟弟這樣虛弱，連他自己也都不記得了。男人沒接過酒保遞到面前的水，倒是逕自拿起維多的威士忌啜了一口，然後故作輕鬆的聳肩。  
「我倒是沒想過我們都有了白頭髮，我還以為只有你有。」沒喝完的那一些以順時鐘的方向在羅根手中緩緩流轉著，像是個漩渦，不禁讓人想起某個同樣能把漩渦掌握在手中的變種人。  
「沒人能逃過時間的追殺，連你都不例外。」  
「連『我們』都不例外。」  
維多反倒拿著剛才那杯水，玻璃杯敲擊的聲音清脆得響亮，羅根盯著杯子相會的那一處，思考著甚麼。  
「幫我個忙？」「還以為你永遠不會開口。」

羅根小心翼翼的領著維多和幾瓶廉價威士忌回到飯店，但半路就開始後悔讓他那個有著長指甲的哥哥加入這個逃亡馬戲團的主意，他總是這樣，老當一個濫好人搞砸所有事。轉開門栓發現女孩盤腿坐在窗台邊靜靜看著他們進門，眼神裡的警戒一直到他簡單解釋完維多的身份才稍微放下。混亂裡睡著的查爾斯也被吵醒了，卻對意外訪客沒有太多意外或不開心的反應——他早該料到的，倒急著向維多介紹著女孩的名字，更稱讚蘿拉是個貼心且勇敢的孩子。  
「就跟她爸爸一樣。」老人笑盈盈的看向話語中的那個人，他沒有反駁，僅不屑一顧的哼了哼，房間另一頭那個總是像大貓一般狡猾的男人竟也一起彎了嘴角。  
「另個傢伙呢？那個白子？」維多突然的提問讓整間房間靜了下來。羅根看了眼查爾斯，試圖想尋求允許或支持，老人的雙眼頓時又充滿悲傷。他沒有再說一句話，只是靜靜打開剛才帶回來的其中一瓶酒灌了一口，然後遞給了他的哥哥。酒精入肚，他突地想起踏進酒吧前和車行老闆娘談好的逃亡用車，重覆了第一次出門前的說詞並警告維多好好看著一老一小後才拉起外套出門。他那沒曾認真把他放在心上的兄長在他轉開門把時握住他的手臂，力道大到甚至被亞德曼金屬包裹的骨頭都感到了疼痛，又或者那只是他自己的老毛病又犯了。  
「你自己也小心點。」羅根對上那雙帶綠的藍眼眸，虛弱的揚了揚嘴角嘲笑維多突如其來的緊張兮兮。

或許他那個該死的兄長真的感應到了甚麼，當羅根靠著牆壁艱難的手腳並用，緩緩爬回房間，刺穿那些掠奪者的腦袋時自己的腦袋冒出來這個想法，自己的鼻子大概真的退化的過分。  
「我們得快離開了。」他看著蘿拉匆忙的把藥物塞進袋子裡，維多伸手要替她拿背包卻被狠瞪一下的蠢樣子也沒能讓他笑出來，哼了一聲要一大一小趕緊跟上。  
時間從不是他們的盟友。

「我很抱歉……噢老天……」羅根試著忽略老人的那一臉愧疚，他知道這有多難受，沒人真的想要傷害現在倒在地上面目猙獰的人們，但也沒人能真的挽救什麼讓事情變好。  
他腦中突然閃過當初離開學院前的樣子，他想起他那些所謂的「家人」和「朋友」，過去與現實在這個時候重疊，羅根能做的依舊只有邁開步伐，帶著僅存的所有逃離這片看不見出口的地方。


	4. Chapter 4

（四）

「你能不能讓蘿拉安靜點？」羅根瞪著後頭正在玩著窗戶的女孩，然後又偏頭瞪了坐在一旁隨便翻閱不知道從哪拿到的旅遊雜誌，一邊還聽著老人用動物生理學和自然演化分析女孩那莫名跑出的腳爪的維多；唯獨放過了一路上嘴巴好像都沒停過的查爾斯。  
維多無辜的看他一眼，隨後在他的目光下跟著蘿拉的節奏一同玩起窗戶；駕駛座上的男人用力翻了個白眼，緊皺眉頭從櫃子裡翻出老人的藥，塞給維多要他處理之後便把怒氣宣洩在窗外剛才差點撞上他們的電動連結車。

「你知道你是在對機器發脾氣對吧？」他的兄長意外順從的把藥丸和瓶水拿給查爾斯，和蘿拉一起看了外頭來來往往的車輛後，略帶嘲諷的指著他大笑起來。  
要是再早個十年他還不直接伸出爪子來，可現在羅根的雙手都還牢牢握著方向盤，漢克還在的話肯定立刻驚慌的問他是不是身體不舒服，脾氣怎麼居然變好了。  
「我要檢查。」沒好氣的哼了哼，羅根透過後視鏡對剛嚥下藥丸的老人喊著；原本還咧嘴一起笑話他的查爾斯只隨意瞥了他一眼，像是責怪他為什麼要破壞這個和樂融融的氣氛，然後跟個鬧脾氣的孩子一樣用力吐著舌頭。  
他才終於也笑了。  
「你剛才不該在蘿拉面前罵髒話的。」「你知道她才殺了好幾十個大男人對吧？」這時換維多震驚了。  
「歡迎來到我的世界。」滿臉鬍子的男人沒有多理會自己兄長的反應，見怪不怪的拍了拍他的手背，又繼續罵咧咧的閃著外頭那些沒日沒夜奔馳在道路上的機械巨怪。  
「透過學習，她能變得更好。」羅根聽見查爾斯緊緊盯著對向另一台應該是真人開的小卡車，悠悠的聲音讓他想起夢裡、森林裡那些始終無法散去的鬼魅。  
「我們都能變得更好。」

那些美好的時光裡，我渴望著蛻變  
縱身躍入深淵中，親眼看著自己沉沒  
明知這樣的深水沒有盡頭

他聽見有人走進屋子的腳步聲，只有一個而不是不久前從屋子離開的兩個。也許那兩人的步伐暫時趨於一致，但維多絕對不會認錯自己弟弟的味道。他動了動鼻翼，空氣裡沒了那股浸泡在酒精太久的腐朽味，沒了從骨子裡透出來的金屬混著血的腥甜味，取而代之的是裹在紗布裡的苦澀藥味，還有和十幾年前一樣兇猛、毫無收斂的殺氣騰騰。  
「查爾斯？」他瞥見也同樣被驚醒的蘿拉從牆後探出頭，做了個噓聲的手勢逕自小心的走進房。一個熟悉的影子壟罩著白床單上喃喃自語的老人，維多將自己的身體壓低伏進影子裡，緩緩靠近床邊，靠近那兩人。  
「我想我終於懂你了。」  
然後他聽見那聲該死的、清脆的金屬聲。

「他媽的，吉米你幹了甚麼好事！」

該死，該死，該死的！

他甚至顧不得直接跳上陌生男人身上開始猛烈攻擊的小女孩，箭步向前用雙手死命摀著那道不斷湧出鮮紅的猙獰血口，滿房子的腥味竟嗆得他想咳嗽。維多的雙手人生第一次符合他的年紀的開始顫抖，黏稠的血液彷彿有生命力一樣緩緩把衣服和他的手掌濡溼，在微弱的燈光下綻開成妖艷刺眼的花朵。  
他想起了水塔裡木桌上的植物們，某次夾在綠葉中嬌小的白色花苞在他們的注目下就像這樣開始，也結束了自己的生命。  
老人沾血的嘴唇微微蠕動，他不懂這人怎麼總是有這麼多話能講，也不是說真的有人會認真聽。「夠了，你這傢伙不要再說話了。」  
女孩的尖叫聲響徹雲霄，但他也不能就這樣放任一個瀕死的老人在這裡，孤獨的、無助的、害怕的，雖然他不曾真的認同過查爾斯的理念，但他敬佩他，他值得更好的結局而非死在不知名的小農舍，死在全然陌生的人手上。一樓傳來急躁的腳步聲，他弟弟扯著嗓子一遍又一遍喊著查爾斯的名字，沒過幾秒就出現在房門口，無助的像是回到了他們記憶的最源頭，那個小吉米終於正視自己能力的夜晚。  
「那不是我查爾斯，那不是我。」吉米壓著聲音，伸上前的手也看得出來在明顯發顫；維多猛力握住他的手，又一個血淋淋的印子烙在查爾斯的胸口上。  
「那傢伙帶走了蘿拉。」他聽起來就像那年帶著弟弟逃家的少年，被多年時光磨成的狡詐或是洗練過後的從容都消失無蹤，在外頭不同男人的叫喊聲與槍枝擊發的聲音中，他變回了那個其實不知所措的少年。  
「那天殺的傢伙帶走了蘿拉！」

我正在墜落  
在面臨低潮時，卻又不斷懷疑自我

卡車猛力撞開玉米田，葉子和玉米梗猛烈劃過玻璃宛如他們身處在狂風暴雨中。蘿拉在拿掉手銬後稍微冷靜了下來，不時扭頭看著後頭的維多與查爾斯。  
渾身是血的羅根不知道剛才那個幾乎就是他的鬼東西是甚麼，為了不讓人看出他的手還顫抖不已他只能死死握住方向盤，死死盯著前方這樣眼眶裡的淚水才不會滑下來。  
「查爾斯怎麼辦。」維多的口氣很冷。  
「沿路總會有森林。」

即便終於離開了玉米田，稍微能喘口氣了，車裡的氣氛依舊令人坐立難安。外頭的風拍在幾個人的臉上，遠方的天空漸漸被染成和眼角瞥見的床單一樣的慘白色，男人眨眨眼，努力的把注意力放在尋找適合的樹林。  
「蘿拉怎麼辦。」他那不識相的哥哥又開口了。  
羅根沒回話，但他知道維多說的沒錯，繼續帶著蘿拉就是又替他們倆的墳墓多挖兩尺，剛才在農舍的戰鬥已經說明了對上將近半世紀前（甚至一世紀前）的自己是完全沒有勝算的。問題中心的女孩應該是有聽見他們的譚話的，卻依舊不發一語，帶著從超商搶來的墨鏡望著遠方。他不知道她會怎麼想，就連他都覺得這些事情對一個這樣年紀的小孩來說太多了，即便她是基因計畫下的產物，還是太多了。

女孩哼了一聲，指著大概一公里外的一個小樹林，裡頭有個小湖閃閃發光；他偏頭看了蘿拉、維多，最後是了無生氣的查爾斯，稍加用力的踩下油門。


	5. Chapter 5

（五）

衝破平靜的海面，那裡無人能傷即我們分毫

咬著棒棒糖的女孩坐在椅子上踢著小巧的腳，他小心的清理指甲縫裡乾掉的血漬和泥土。維多手臂上的傷口和蘿拉手上關節都被簡單包紮過，櫃台的小姐還拿了一小袋糖果要給蘿拉。  
吉米在跟另一個複製體的戰鬥中受了傷，他也因為不想讓弟弟死在那天殺的傢伙手上而被那傢伙捅了幾道口。理論上他們身體裡的自癒因子應該會作用，特別是吉米，但他在逃亡的漫漫長路和查爾斯的簡單葬禮後卻還血流不止，甚至直接昏倒在路邊。  
他們並沒有去探究吉米把卡車砸壞這件事，他們當時只是站在老人墓旁靜靜的看吉米顯得略為笨拙的用鐵楸發洩，總是能找到方法解決的。

「走了。」那個還被揮之不去的藥味包圍的男人從診間走出，不算穩的步伐看的出累積已久的疲倦，醫生說的沒錯（即便他只是個獸醫），他也應該好好休息。他們一起抬頭看著吉米，維多甚至一臉就是沒有想搭理他的命令的意思，但他們是兄弟，他們總是意見不合——至少自1979之後。吉米邊扣上襯衫扣子邊向蘿拉意示離開。女孩看了他一眼，他能聽見糖果被咬碎的聲音炸裂開來，她也走出診所了。  
他回絕了醫生要再替他進一步檢查的要求，但他接過了一袋止痛藥。遠遠的就能聽到女孩操著一口流利的西班牙語破口大罵，維多暗暗竊笑然後逕自打開了後座坐進去，不打算在這場家庭糾紛鐘給自己添麻煩。「她提議要偷的，我只負責把風，反正我們很需要。」  
吉米可說是立刻的回頭瞪了他一眼，然後蘿拉開始復述著那一長串的名字，他記不住也不打算知道到底是在指誰，但這行為明顯惹怒了他那異常暴躁的弟弟，父女倆幾乎是要在車上扭打了起來。  
「他媽的幫個忙！」「不了，我可不打算選邊站。」  
他悠閒的向後倒進椅背，在吉米回頭對他比了個中指時把一顆止痛藥扔進嘴裡，剛才不小心被蘿拉踹到傷口有點疼。  
「去你的！」男人把女孩壓進座位裡，要她拉上安全帶後咬著牙發動車子。  
「想去是吧？我他媽的就帶你們去，他媽的夢幻伊甸園。」蹦的一聲迴盪在車子裡，維多一直沒說話的原因也不是真的想把蘿拉送去那個吉米堅稱漫畫編劇杜撰的伊甸園，他只是想知道他的弟弟到底為甚麼會在查爾斯死後整個人崩潰，還有他內心的緊身衣英雄是否還在。

前往北達科他的路上晴朗的彷彿要把萬物曬乾，一望無際的農田裡連自動車的影子都沒有，遠處的乾草和黃澄澄的沙地反射著刺眼的金光，他們漸漸進入近乎沙漠的地帶。道路上也沒甚麼其他車輛，這個地方活像是被世界遺忘，另一個墨西哥。維多自顧自的笑了一聲，接著便注意到他們的車子歪歪斜斜的總沒辦法好好直行，他喊了聲吉米的名字，駕駛座上的人只是甩甩頭堅稱自己很好。一次、兩次，第三次的時候蘿拉甚至直接握上了方向盤，換來吉米充滿怒氣的低吼。  
「讓我開。」「閉嘴。」  
他用動作要女孩再一次握住方向盤。「還是你希望讓蘿拉開？她的技術挺好的。」  
吉米簡直要伸出爪子了，但他們都知道他不會，而且他其實也真的很累了。蘿拉幫吉米把車子滑行到路肩，他謹慎的把人扶到後座，吉米看見他靠上前的時候還一臉不悅，手繞在他肩頸上的動作卻又是親暱的如孩提時、如打仗時還能相信彼此的他們；而這也是他們現在所剩的了。

「你就快死了，而你也欣然接受，查爾斯說的。」蘿拉看著吉米避開傷口的倒在後座，稚嫩的西文口音低低說著。這女孩真的是太成熟了，成熟的他有時真的不懂那小腦袋瓜在想甚麼。  
「你們教小孩的方式還真特別。」「他還說了甚麼？」男人邊艱苦的咳著邊看著女孩跳下車後也坐上後座，雖然語氣中有些不開心，但也沒有抵抗女孩把他的頭放在自己膝蓋上的動作。  
「別告訴你。」  
維多在關上門前認真看了眼下意識縮成一團的弟弟，趁蘿拉沒注意的瞬間在他的臉頰上印了一吻。「閉上嘴好好睡吧，搞不好睡一睡就死了。」  
「那可是天大的賜福。」

我們離淺灘已有萬里之遙

他沒這麼恨過自己。

「吉米！」  
他扯著嗓子大喊，樹林裡山谷中迴盪著他弟弟的名字，及那好似永不停歇的火藥擊發聲。維多死命奔跑著，甚至忍著疼痛用上四腳，卻依舊追不上打了藥劑的吉米。  
他不該任由那個笨傢伙自己跑來逞英雄，他不該用話激怒他，他不能讓那些人殺了他唯一的弟弟。  
直升機揚起了一陣旋風，在引擎聲中他聽見了掠奪者首領的聲音跟另一個感覺像書呆子的聲音，還有小孩子們奮力掙扎的哼哼，蘿拉尖叫的聲音向來是最好認的。他沿路抓破了幾個小兵的喉嚨，溫熱的血染紅了他的手和衣服，彷彿他又在逃離父親的命案現場，他又一次要面對失去家人。  
維多看見那個穿白袍子的男人彎著腰不知道在對吉米說甚麼鬼話，使盡全力撲到他身上，在他喊出另一聲詹姆士前試著要結束他那條爛命，然後他看見那個糾纏他弟弟的鬼魂。

「帶著那些孩子往邊界跑！」「別想讓我逃離戰鬥。」他們背靠著背，在戰鬥中對著彼此咆哮。當他們發現那個鬼魂的戰鬥技巧莫名的比上一次還強的時候，他們便知道這是一場沒有勝算的戰鬥，唯一目的只是推延時間讓那群小孩子能夠跑遠一點。彎腰閃過複製人的爪子，維多用力抓了他的膝蓋讓他重心不穩，吉米則跳躍起來把自己的金屬爪也往複製人身體裡送。  
「你會死的！」「你就不……！」

他突然聽不見任何聲音，耳鳴轟隆作響，男人痛苦的大喊和女孩見狀近乎崩潰的慘叫交織成他那瞬間唯一能聽見的聲音。吉米身體上綻開的艷紅刺痛了他的眼，他又對著那個複製人怒吼，他只能怒吼。在他掛在那人身體上與之纏鬥的過程中，維多聽見蘿拉要他閃開，恍惚之間他看到一把槍。使盡全力把人固定在一個地方，手臂上的舊傷也裂開跟著新的抓痕一起流血，他的眼睛也被血給弄模糊了，無法確定自己到底有沒有真的躲開。  
如果沒有也就算了。  
子彈僅擦過他的手臂，複製體的鮮血和著腦漿濺在身上，突地一陣暖意。他隨意的把屍體扔到一旁，急忙衝向奄奄一息的吉米，蘿拉習慣性的把他的頭往自己膝蓋上放。

「帶著蘿拉度過國界，你不用再戰鬥了你知道嗎？」  
他那雙棕色的眼睛漸漸的失去光芒，蘿拉緊緊握住他的手，低低的喊著他爸爸。「你不只是他們的武器，你遠比那個還要好。」  
「原來就是這種感覺。」  
只有在最後一句話的時候他看了他一眼，沒有怒氣，沒有疲倦，沒有不信任。鬼使神差下維多湊上前去，小力的吻住羅根的雙唇，讓最後那一滴點體溫被自己帶走。

「人必須忠於自己，喬伊。不能違背自己的本能，沒有任何東西比活下去更艱難。這條路沒有退路，是對是錯，你我必須背負，直至一生。」  
蘿拉放開牽著他的手，蹲在那個十字架前若有所思。  
「現在快回去找你的媽媽，告訴她一切安好，山谷裡不再有槍響了……」

女孩小心的握著木棍，把十字放倒在地，變成那個記憶中掛在學校圍牆上的字樣；他沒有說任何話，僅對蘿拉伸著手，然後一起小跑步的跟上前頭的孩子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 社畜在場次前一周說要寫正劇向真的是發神經。  
> 但我還是想在2019這個福斯X戰警確定結束的時間做點甚麼來紀念我的童年，於是乎老闆對不起（
> 
> 虎狼大概是我最喜歡的CP之一了，彼此明明還愛著卻因著各種誤會堆疊出別離，架也不吵了直接幹一架再來幹一砲（？）。漫威真的很糟糕，一直推這種糟糕的兄弟愛愛。  
> 最後用高達的話來結束：生命本身沒有意義，只有從出生到死亡之間有意義。既然人得為了生存去奮鬥，有些戰爭與暴力就有點正常了。但這其中還是會有愛，無論是塵世間的愛情，或對他人的博愛。
> 
> 寫於邊上班邊崩潰趕稿的大雨午後


End file.
